1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Hand Grenade and more particularly pertains to a hand grenade having safety and control circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other hand held and hand emplaced explosive devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, other hand held and hand emplaced explosive devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a user with a hand emplaced explosive device are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,544 issued to Conrad et al, on May 27, 1919 discloses a hand grenade. U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,079 issued to Bergman on Dec. 21, 1920 discloses a hand grenade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,091 issued to Israels et al on Sep. 2, 1980 discloses a delay fuse for explosive charge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,019 issued to Mahnert on Jan. 3, 1978 discloses an electronic hand grenade. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,971 issued to Rayer et al on Dec. 21, 1997 discloses a rapid-release smoke hand grenade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe Hand Grenade that allows a hand grenade having safety and control circuitry and more than one level of safety.
In this respect, the hand grenade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a hand grenade having safety and control circuitry.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hand grenade which can be used for a hand grenade having safety and control circuitry. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills the needs as set forth in Mil Standard 1911.